The Connectors
by ScriptsOfShadows
Summary: Chuck Bass is a student at Columbia University in NYC, along with his friends Nate and Daniel. Things were finally looking up for him. That was before a gorgeous brunette walked into his life and messed everything up. What will his girlfriend think?
1. the dream

A/N: i so know what your thinking.... lol yes another one. this story is based off of an independednt film we are making. seeing as the epic love story was the insperation for this scrip, i figure we should add our favorite characters to the mix. it is totaly SiFi. this could never happen. but it is an amazing love story. :)

i do not own gossip girl or the characters for this story, only sophia hamilton.

i do however take full credit for the story line and the script. i hope you enjoy, and review to let me know what you think about it. :)

* * *

Chuck Bass walked down the street alone, there was no one around. It was the end of winter, the air was still chilly and there was a cold breeze. He admired his surroundings looking out into the ocean; he placed his hands on the railing as he took a deep breath of the salty air. He stood there for a moment, smiling. When he turned around to head back towards his home he noticed a brunette girl sitting on the bench with her head down crying. He walked towards her, concerned. _That was rather odd_, he thought. He stopped in front of her, "are you ok miss?" he asked as he lifted a hand out to touch her shoulder. She started to raise her head at the sound of his voice, chocolate curls flowing freely with the wind. He paused, thinking it was probably better if he didn't touch her. She clearly already upset; he was sure sympathy from a stranger more than likely wouldn't help the situation. He dropped his hand back down to his side.

The alarm rang out.

He gasped, waking up; _it was just a dream_, he assured himself letting out a deep breath he hit the button on the alarm to turn it off. He tried to shake the dream of the woman he didn't know. Feeling someone stir beside him; he looked over to see his girl friend blink herself awake.

"Good morning baby," she smiled lazily, stretching her arms above her head as she stifled a yawn.

"Good morning," he smirked; giving her a quick peck on the lips before going to climb out of the bed.

"No…" his girlfriend moaned grabbing his wrist pulling him back, only to have him fall against her. "Let's just skip class and stay in bed all day," she pouted.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek as he cuddled with her in the oversized bed.

"As much as I would like that, I cant, I have a test tomorrow." Chuck stated trying to make her understand.

She huffed, "I can't wait until summer, school will be out and then you won't be able to make excuses." She wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips roughly against his before he could object to her statement.

He let her have her moment before be broke the kiss.

"Its not an excuse, I promise this summer I am all yours," he explained looking into her eyes as he took both hands in his and kissed her palms." But right now. I need a shower," he told her getting out of bed abruptly and heading for the shower.

"Care if I join?" she asked sitting up, the covers gathered around her waistline.

"I'm already going to be late for class," he yelled from the other room, already undressed and ready to start his day.

She fell back and the bed, letting out a deep breath. She rolled her eyes as she heard the water turn on.

Chuck sat in class tapping his pencil in annoyance while listening to his professor and the current lecher over anatomy. His girlfriend probably hates him for being rude to her this morning. He wasn't trying to be mean; he had just been a little distracted. He had tried, to no avail, to decipher what his dream might have meant. It just didn't make sense; he was never a caring person, so why did it bother him so much that the girl had been upset? There were just so many questions and little to no answers.

The bell rang.

He grabbed his note book, tossing his remaining items in his bag as his friend's, Nate and Dan, arrived at his side. Nate Archibald had been his best friend since kindergarten and they had grown up together. Dan Humphrey, a kid they went to high school with, didn't join they're exclusive crew until last year right after graduation.

"Hey guys," he smiled tossing the bag over his shoulder.

"Did you see the look that blonde was giving me?" Nate asked winking as a girl walked by.

Dan and Chuck laughed, shaking their heads at their blonde friend as they walked out of the classroom.

"No but speaking of random girls, I had the craziest dream last night," Chuck offered knowing that it would spike his friend's interest.

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked raising his brows.

They walked through the hall, not caring if they 'bumped' into any student that got in their way.

"How crazy? Like drugged orgy crazy or like I just saw my ex hooking up with a chick crazy? Nate questioned holding the straps to his back pack with a look of disgust on the last part of his sentence.

Chuck laughed, "I don't know man, neither, and it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?" Dan asked.

Nate kept checking out every girl they walked by, offering an occasional nod at the ones he found 'super hot'.

"It was weird, it was about some girl I had never met, she was sitting alone on a bench crying, I tried to help but as soon as she lifted her head to look at me I woke up." He explained noticing that it didn't make anymore sense when spoken out loud than it had when he originally thought about it.

"Was she hot?" Nate asked as they reached the double doors that led outside.

"I don't know I couldn't see her face." Chuck admitted, concentrating on whether he had found her attractive or not.

"So?" Nate chuckled, "I wasn't talking about her face."

"Does it matter?" he sighed as they made their way down the front steps, "can't you help me figure out what it means without knowing what the girl looked like?"

"Maybe you just had too much sugar before bed" Dan suggested as they walked onto the grass, "or maybe it was your subconscious."

"Yes because my subconscious is a petite brunette now." Chuck stated sarcastically, raising his eye brows in dought.

"Maybe it was your subconscious," Nate agreed teasingly, "telling you that you need to get a better lay… a brunette perhaps."

"Thanks for all of the advice guys," Chuck rolled his eyes. Really, they were rather useless. He knew he couldn't ask his girlfriend, she would accuse him of cheating on her or dreaming about another girl. He was stuck trying to figure it out on his own.

"No problem," Nate smiled, "moving on to more important matters such as my party tomorrow night, you two will be there right?"

"Of course," Dan answered at the same time Chuck replied "wouldn't miss it."

They walked pass a group of giggling girls that were seated on a blanket in the grass, sunbathing in they're bikinis.

"Hey guys!" One of the girls yelled while the rest of them just smiled flirtatiously.

"Ladies," Nate smarmed sending the group a nod as the three of them kept walking. "Good because it's going to be huge," he continued resuming their prior conversation.

"I can bring Sophia right?" Chuck asked, nodding as more girls smiled at them as they passed.

"I guess" Nate answered with a look of distaste.

"I don't understand why you don't like her," he admitted stopping to look at his friend, the other boys following his action.

"I just think you deserve better." Nate stated seriously.

Dan pretended like he wasn't there, finding his shoes fascinating all of a sudden as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Look, as much as I appreciate your concern.." Chuck started suddenly a little irritated.

"Oh look!" Nate interrupted looking at something in the distance, his friends followed his gaze, "there's Morgan, I promised her that I would help her _study_ tonight, so I should get going.." he excused himself to avoid the dispute that was sure to come, winking as he walked away. He stopped after a few feet and turned back to his friends pointing a finger in the two's direction, "party, tomorrow, don't forget." With that he threw them one last smile before resuming his steps towards the average dirty blonde.

Dan and Chuck looked at each other's confused faces.

"He is never going to get any better with the whole lying thing is he?" Dan asked as they started walking in the opposite direction of there friend.

"I seriously dought it man." Chuck laughed shaking his head.

"Maybe he will see your relationship differently once he finds the right girl to settle down with." Dan offered, trying to be supportive.

"Yes, I would love to see the day that some poor soul captures his heart." Chuck muttered.

"Up until a few months ago I could have said the same thing about you," Dan reminded him.

Whether Chuck heard him or not he didn't know since he chose to ignore the statement.

It was true, everyone knew that Chuck Bass didn't believe in love. He use to take pride in being a playboy, much like his friend Nate was now. After years of trying to gain his fathers approval he finally decided that the only way he could make him see that he was changing was to settle down. It took him a month before he found a girl he was content with. Sophia Hamilton, she was blonde, leggy, and her parents owned the Hamilton hotels. He didn't love her, he probably never would, but he liked her and she was exactly what he needed to get his fathers attention. She was often clingy and annoying, but she was better than the other girls he had to choose from. There was a long awkward silence between the two before he chose to speak.

"Anyways, I should head off too; I've got to find Sophia. She probably thinks I hate her or something after this morning." Chuck said looking at the brunette to his left.

"What happened this morning?" he questioned, confusion masking his face.

"She thinks I don't want to spend time with her or something to that effect, I don't know man, chicks." Chuck smiled.

Dan just laughed at him, "Alright dude, ill see you at the party." After slapping his friends back he muttered a quick "good luck with that" before taking his leave.

Leaving Chuck alone to continue his walk home and if luck was on his side, to find his girl friend still in bed.


	2. friday night's party

update... yay! i will update mr. brightside asap.... :)

chuck's outfit

http:// ./_ 8mBxt1gK6h8/SWzeHt7 osJI/AAAAAAAAJTg/OKQYPc5VVuU/s400/1214069875135_

* * *

Friday night Chuck had dressed casually, well casual for him. He had on light yellow dress pants, a pastel pink and blue button down, a dark purple v-neck sweater, and white designer slip on shoes. He had finally decided that the dream, as frustrating as it was to admit, was just a dream. He tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the very real things in his life. He was doing well in his studies, he had amazing friends, he didn't totally despise his girlfriend, and his father was starting to show interest in him. Things seemed to be looking up for the boy billionaire.

A knock at the door pulled him away from his mirror where he had been double checking his appearance.

Moving to answer the door as he fastened his cuff links, he smirked, inwardly cringing at the sight of his girlfriend. It wasn't that he hadn't been expecting her, or the fact that she wasn't pretty, because he had and she was. It was her choice of clothing that made him not want to be seen with her. On any other day he wouldn't have minded the deep blue halter top dress, he loved silk and the way it hugged a woman's curves, but today they clashed, majorly. He wanted to tell her to change but decided that she might take offense to that as well. He was still trying to convince the blonde that he wasn't avoiding being alone with her. The dinner the night before had been awkward to say the least. He decided it was best to keep his mouth closed and not mention it at the moment in order to side step another argument.

"Hey baby," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist oblivious to the way he tensed at her touch. He hated baby talk and pet names; he would never get use to the couple shit. In fact there were something's he refused to do at all. He never held her hand in public, they never when to the movies, and he definitely never took her home to meet his father.

"Hey Sophia," he greeted awkwardly patting her on the back.

"You almost ready?" she asked releasing him as she walked further into his penthouse.

"Yeah, let me just grab a jacket," he said, walking to his closet to retrieve a jacket and his scarf. He knew it wasn't that cold outside that he would need one; he just never left the house without it. It was his signature, had been since he was eight.

"Are you sure that Nate said it was okay for me to be there?" she asked from the living room.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he called back, securing his scarf around his neck in a near by mirror.

"I just don't think he likes me you know? I get that vibe from him. It's like he thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him or something," she replied, voicing her opinion on the matter that she had been avoiding.

"Look, he is just not use to me being in a relationship. Give him sometime, he'll get over it. Once you two get to know each other better I'm sure he will love you." Chuck stated half heartedly walking back into the living room to wrap his arms around her and place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Sophia questioned, doubting her boyfriends words as she leaned into his touch.

"Positive," he reassured her, pulling away he gave her a once over, "are you ready?"

She let out a deep sigh; she knew she couldn't get out of going, "more than ill ever be."

A light chuckle left his lips, "he's not that bad, compared to me he's like the devil's advocate."

"This is true," she agreed, moving toward the door for them to take their leave. She knew his reputation before she ever got involved with him.

Making sure he had everything he needed, Chuck grabbed his leather Ralph Lauren wallet and his set keys off the bar before turning the lights out. He followed her footsteps out into the hall, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning around he raised his eye brows in question at Sophia. She swung and arm around his waist, smiling up at him as they started their walk towards the elevator.

Nate lived in a two story townhouse, or as he liked to call it, the bachelor pad. It was the standard, black on black everything. Expensive taste for expensive people, anyone could tell that he had spent a small fortune on an interior designer. The party was in full swing when the couple arrived around nine. You could see at least a dozen people standing out on the balcony all the way from the street. This wasn't the average gathering of New York City teens; it was closer to that of a frat party.

Chuck reached to press the doorbell once they got to the door. With in minutes the door swung open to reveal an already heavily intoxicated Nate Archibald.

"Chuck! My man!" Nate yelled ushering the two of them off the porch and into his lavish home, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Nathaniel," Chuck nodded his head, "I would say lets get this party going but it looks as though you started without me." Taking off his jacket he hung it up in the coat closet to the right of the door.

"What can I say man, you took to long, I had to." Nate smiled back to him, noticing the blonde in his presence of the first time, "girlfriend," he acknowledged flatly.

"Nate, always a pleasure," she lied offering an uncomfortable smile, it felt forced even to her self. The look on her faced clearly indicated that it was indeed, not a pleasure to be seeing him again.

Nate ignored her, "can I get you a drink?" he asked Chuck, choosing to focus his attention at his best friend and try to forget the annoyance he felt at girl's presence all together.

"That would be great," he replied, following behind Nate into the living room.

It was a difficult task to say the least, people were everywhere. Chuck grimaced as he passed a large group of drunken college students cheering as they held one guy in the air by his legs.

"Keg stand's, how cute," he muttered disapprovingly, never, would be participate in something so trashy. He had too much self respect to ever lower his standards of class. If it wasn't something that came with the choice of old or sterling silver he wasn't interested in it.

"So, what can I get for you?" Nate asked, walking behind the bar.

"Playing bartender?" Chuck questioned in amusement, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, his girlfriend mimicking his actions.

"You know it, chicks dig a man in uniform," he winked.

"Still doing anything for a lay I see, even if it means bedding some drunken girl from lit class that probably won't even remember it in the morning," Chuck mused.

"Hey, that was one time! Since then I've comet to realize the less they remember the better," he stated smile in place as he asked, "What will it be?"

"Scotch on the rocks," the brunette answered casually.

"Ah, the usual then?" Nate replied.

"You know me well," Chuck concluded, turning to Sophia to offer her a quick smirk as his friend went to work preparing his drink.

"Such a charmer," Sophia sarcastically whispered under her breath, causing a chuckle to escape from her boyfriend's lips.

"Sophie?" a female voice called out in question, the blonde turning her head to address the person that had called her by her nickname.

Nate sat the tumbler full of his friend's drink of choice in front of Chuck as he checked out the new comer.

"Aubrey!" she exclaimed, rushing off the bar to embrace her friend.

She had long brunette hair that fell just short of her waist, dark green eyes, tan skin, and blood red lips. She was tall, thin, and had a cute face. Although she wore expensive clothing and had decent taste of fashion sense, Chuck couldn't help but find her plain.

"I thought that was you," the girl smiled, returning the hug, matching the blonde's excitement.

When they finally calmed down, Sophia introduced her friend to her boyfriend and reluctantly, his best friend. As soon as the girl appeared, Nate had been all for finally acknowledging the fact that she was actually there, typical scumbag.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked the girl once she had been introduced to the group.

"I came with some friend's," she answered, before tuning her attention to the boy sitting at the bar, "you don't mind if I steal her from you for a while do you?" she asked him.

"Not at all, by all means, take your time," Chuck encouraged, wanting sometime alone with his best friend. While he didn't mind her being around it was still nice not having someone watching over his every move.

The blonde squealed, unable to contain her current state of happiness, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to kiss him on the cheek. She whispered something along the lines of 'ill find you later' in his ear before disappearing into the crowd with the dark haired girl.

Once the two girls were out of sight chuck released a long sigh, _thank god_, he had never been more grateful of an interruption in his life. At least people wouldn't notice the way they clashed if they weren't together.

"I think I know what I want to do tonight… or should I say whom I wish to do." Nate announced, leaning against the bar with a poor version of a smirk gracing his lips.

"Of course you have," Chuck laughed at the thought of what his girlfriend would say once she found out that his best friend, that she didn't like, had bedded her friend. He brought his glass to his lips to take a swig of the substance. Closing his eyes, he relinquished all thoughts as the cool liquid burned the back of his throat.

"Where is Daniel?" he questioned, noticing for the first time that he had yet to see his other best friend at the party.

"He's around here somewhere, last I saw him he was with some red head," the blonde shrugged.

"Good for him," Chuck commented, feeling slightly proud of the boy. He was not known for bedding girls like the two of them were.

"Let's excuse ourselves from the party for a moment, escape to my room to 'catch up'? It will only take a few minutes, no one will even notice were gone," the blonde suggested pulling out a joint; he raised his eye brows in question.

_What the hell,_ he reasoned, sure his girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about it, but she would get over it. He really needed to relax, clear his mind.

Chuck smirked, raising his glass in a toast as he stood up from the stool. He grabbed the bottle with his free and waited for his best friend to lead the way. Nate grinned, placing the tightly rolled joint back into his pocket as them up stairs to the secluded room.

The voices disappeared as they shut and locked the door behind them. Chuck walked over to sit on the couch that was in the room, relaxing when his back hit the cushioned leather seat. Noticing his drink was almost gone, he refilled it, sighing in contentment as he drank the liquor in peace and quiet. Nate sat next to him, having already lit the substance, as the smell invaded his senses. The familiar surroundings making him relax completely, it was like the old days again, when everything was easier and there was not a trouble in the world.

"So what's up with you today? You don't seem too happy, everything okay in commitment city?" Nate questioned with smoke filled lungs, breaking the comfortable silence, praying for the answer to be somewhere along the lines of 'no, it's just not working'.

"I don't know man," the brunette admitted, rubbing his face to try to clear his head as his friends words brought him back to reality.

_That works too,_ the blonde smiled. He released his breath, choking slightly as he offered the joint to chuck, waiting for him to take it.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, pleased when the brunette accepted, taking it out of his hands to inhale the thick smoke.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Chuck answered after a moment, blowing out the remaining smoke; he brought it to his lips to hit it again.

"I got ya," Nate said, understanding that his friend just wanted to escape from the harsh reality in which he was living.

The silence once again settled between them, they sat like that for a while, neither bothering to keep track of time as they passed the joint back and forth.

It had finally burnt out by the time either of them spoke again.

"Cheer up man, it's a party, shit happens." Nate reminded him helpfully, glancing at the now nearly empty bottle that he had gotten especially for his best friend.

"Your right," Chuck smirked as he downed the last of his scotch, suddenly feeling better about his night, Sophia long forgotten. He lowered the glass from his lips, slamming it on the counter.

"I know I'm right," the blonde agreed cockily.

"Don't let it get to that big head of yours; I swear you're becoming more and more like me every day." Chuck said, shaking his head at his friend.

"I will take that as a complement," he teased, glad to have his best friend back, if only for the moment.

"Let's go be social," the brunette suggested, not liking the sound of the idea himself. He rather liked their 'bonding' time, but he knew that people would soon become aware of their absence if they didn't.

Reluctantly they headed back to the party. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Nate turned to him, both feeling a lot better thanks to previous activities.

"I'm going to go grab myself a new drink and find that Avery chick," he winked, walking towards the kitchen.

Chuck shook his head, smirking at his friend, "Nathaniel," he called out, continuing when the blonde turned around, "if you want any chance with her then you might want to get her name right, its Aubrey."

"That's what I said," he stated, shrugging his shoulders waving off his friends concern as he went to make himself a drink.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he took off walking in the other direction, looking for someone worth having a conversation with, preferably away from the keg stands.

He walked around the party for a while. After deciding that there was nobody in attendance that met his standards he began searching for Nate instead.

Finding him had been a rather simple task. He was at the bar with a solemn look on his face, he sat in a bar stool, he was resting his head in his hand that was propped up his elbow on the bar. With the other hand he absent mindedly stirred the context in his glass with a straw. He was sulking, that part was clear. Chuck had a feeling it had something to do with his girlfriends friend. At the reminder of his girlfriend he was slightly relieved that she hadn't came to find him yet.

"What happened man? Pre-ejaculation?" he smirked playfully, smacking his friend on the back; he turned to lean against the bar.

Nate looked slightly taken back, he hadn't noticed the brunettes arrival.

"I wish man, we didn't even get that far," he sighed as he continued stirring his drink, starring at it as it created a whirlpool.

"What do you mean you didn't get that far?" Chuck questioned, amused, he knew this would be good.

"We made it as far as second before I apparently moaned the wrong name," he informed him, embarrassed by his own stupid mistakes.

"Nathanial," the brunette scolded, shaking his head while snickering at him, "I figured as much, amateur move. When are you going to learn that you never, I repeat, _never,_ call a female by their name. That's where you went wrong, there are too many to remember, just call all of them babe, or something equally as cheesy, they love that shit. It's a win win situation. They swoon over you and you never get stuck in this situation again," he advised.

"Yeah I guess your right," Nate reasoned, his friend really was the wiser. He was like grandfather time… well, you know with out the grandfather part… or the time part. Okay well still, it was like he knew everything!

"I _always_ am," Chuck smirked, upping the blonde's previous 'I know I am' comment.

Nate, feeling much better than he had before his best friend came along, shook his head, laughing at the correction.

"Was Sophia with her when you found her?" he questioned, not really knowing if wanted to know the answer to that.

"Naw, she was off looking for you," he clarified, scrunching his face in confusion, "speaking of, why isn't she with you? That was at almost an hour ago."

"I think I need some fresh air," he said changing the subject, as he excused himself from their conversation as he walked towards the double doors that lead out to the balcony.

He did a quick glance around the room, making sure she wasn't anywhere near by. He didn't know why he was avoiding her; it wasn't like they were on bad terms. He was simply enjoying his freedom for a little while. It seemed like he never got to go out and have a good time with out her permanently attached to his hip. He wasn't ready to give it up yet. When he was sure she wasn't going to sneak up on him he looked out through the glass doors, making sure she wasn't out there either. His eyes landed on something else. He froze, eyes wide in shock, he couldn't move. It was her! The girl from his dream! She stood out on the balcony with her back facing him, overlooking the street. She was just as he remembered her, or at least what he had seen of her. Her chestnut curls were perfect, just as they were in the dream, fell just past her shoulders. She wore a tight sleeveless cream dress that had left the top half of her back uncovered. There was a deep red silk belt that wrapped around her mid waist and tied into a big bow on her lower back, right where the view of her bare skin ended. The dress proofed out slightly at the belt, falling to her knees and she had on red peep toed heels, the exact shade of the belt. As if she could feel his eyes burning into she glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with him as she gave him a once over, she smirked! He forgot how to breathe. She was amazing! She was… perfect, he thought in awe, it was the only word that came to mind once she looked at him. She had dark brown eyes that held a certain mysterious intensity to them, pale skin, perfect bow shaped lips that had been panted red, and a thin cream head band hidden in her dark locks. He finally knew what she looked like. Not only that, but it was also clear that she was from a wealthy family. He could tell by her fashion sense and the way she held herself that she knew she was superior.

They stared at each other, as if committing it to memory, neither one wanted to break the connection. He watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He couldn't help but let the innocent action get to him. His breathe hitched in his throat as he made his way towards her, finally willing himself to move forward.

"Chuck! There you are! Isn't the party great!" Dan slurred, stepping directly in his path, one arm slung around his shoulder. You could tell by his ear to ear grin that he was still in post sexual bliss.

Chuck looked at him, _where did he come from?_ Looking back towards the door his heart sank. She was gone.

He had to find her.

He had to know who she was.

He glanced back to his friend Dan, removing his arm, "if you'll excuse me, ill be right back," he explained quietly.

He quickened his pace to get to the doors, pushing them open he stepped onto the, now empty, balcony.

There was no way she could have gotten past him; he had looked away for a second! No body can move that fast! How did she manage to get away? A million questions ran through his head as he held on to the rail, mentally noting that moments ago she was standing in that exact spot. _Was this fate bringing them together or just coincidence? _More importantly, _who was she? _He pondered as he over looked the street, his scarf blowing in the light breeze. Closing his eyes he felt a sense of calmness wash over him, his current hazy state of mind combined with the perfect weather and his interest in the petite brunette left him with the feeling of pure bliss. Smiling to himself he began to wonder when everything had gotten to be so… perfect.

"Chuck?" a woman's voice called out to him.

He knew it was Sophia before he even turned around, he would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice he dreaded to hear, if only for tonight, for as soon as she had spoken his entire mood changed. Reality, things were far from perfect, he didn't know the girl that was now longing to meet and his drug and alcohol induced state was sure to wear off eventually, leaving him alone again.

Turning to face her, he opted for silence, not answering her verbally as she marched toward him.

"Where have you been? I looked every where! I'm ready to go," she scolded as if he were a small child. He just stared at her, not offering a reply.

"You're not speaking to me?" she questioned. Taking a closer look she began to realize that he was drunk, possibly stoned as well, "well that's just great Chuck, I can't even leave you alone for one night and already Nate has you retreating back to your old ways. Come, I'm taking you home," she announced, taking his arm, ready to take her leave as she pulled at his nonmoving form.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," he stated flatly, not willing to back down.

"Well I am, so let's go," Sophia said, trying to get him to come with her.

"You don't need me to leave, you can see yourself out," he noted, removing her and from were it rested, "if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting for me inside," he concluded walking away from his now enraged girlfriend.

He walked around the party, searching for the girl that had stolen his attention, he just wanted to know what her name was, and then he could figure out why she had been in his dream. Thirty minutes' later he there was still no sign of the stunning brunette. He had looked everywhere; both up and down stair, hell he even checked every room. She was gone. Spotting Nate and Daniel by the bar he went to meet them.

"Everything all right?" Dan asked, taking a sip out of the red plastic cup in his right hand.

_Keg beer,_ chuck grimaced at the reminder. He gave his friend a pointed look that read, don't ask.

"That great huh?" Nate questioned, again, hoping for the worst.

"Did you see a girl with brunette curls running around here? She was about this tall," chuck inquired, using his hand in the air to demonstrate her height. "She had on a cream-ish dress with a big red bow?"

Both boys thought back trying to recall said girl that their friend was describing.

"I don't remember a girl with brown girly hair in a cream and red dress," Dan informed him shaking his head to prove he hadn't.

"Nope, I would have remembered her, sounds hot," Nate clarified smiling at his best friend's troubled features.

"You didn't invite her?" Chuck asked finally sitting down with his friends, it was useless, he would never find out who she was.

"I don't even know half of the people that showed up," the blonde stated, spreading his arms in the air, as an explanation, toward the party that was still going on.

"I want to know who she is," Chuck replied casually, pouring himself a drink.

"Let me guess, you and Shelia not doing so well and you're taking up my suggestion about banging a brunette?" Nate mused drunkenly, clasping his back.

Chuck glared at him, "and you wonder why you don't get laid."

"Come on dude, you know Chuck's girlfriends name is Sophia," Dan responded on his friends behalf.

"Close enough for me," the blonde muttered taking a shot of tequila. He slammed the empty shot glass on the table, his face twisting as he tried to get use to the sensation.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her, I want to know who she is," the brunette mentioned, his anger subsiding thanks to Daniel. _Rookie,_ he thought to himself as he downed another glass with out making a face.

"Why?" Dan asked, unable to stop the words from coming out, he just didn't understand why his friend cared so much.

"She was the one in my dream, the girl I had never met. I saw her earlier when we were headed to the balcony, but then you showed up and when I looked back she was gone." Chuck answered, a little annoyed with the situation.

Both boys turned to look at him in shock.

First he had a dream about someone he had never even seen before, and now, she had arrived at Nate's party. Talk about weird, that shit was creepy, Dan thought, sobering up immediately.

"So she was hot?" Nate concluded, not fighting the grin that over took his face, earning glares from both parties. "What?" he asked innocently, oblivious as to when and everyone had gotten so serious.


	3. midafternoon

**A/N: yes this is short, but i update them by scenes. this one is just a little shorter. by the way! we just finished we writes and story board meetings for this. casting starts in two weeks! i however have already landed the role of Audrey, or in this case Blair. so I'm really excited :) hope you enjoy! next chapter will take off to include that night. R&R!**

* * *

"_**Neither one can live without the other, nor can we live while the other exists. Love so grand it knows no boundaries and when the sky opens up it shall swallow me whole, for you enthrall me and I do not wish to breathe once you are gone. Merely smile as the last breath is forced from my lungs, your name lingering on my lips as it spills into a sea of silence. Forsake me for I am yours; I will always belong to you, if only in spirit. Because I love you, yet in this world we cannot co-exist."**_

_**-Corrupted Youth**_

Chuck walked along the stone path through the campus park after class. It had been a week since he saw the woman from his dreams. He still had no idea who the mystery woman was. Nate had asked multiple people at the party if they knew who she was, all of which claimed to have never even seen her there. He was beginning to think himself insane. Really! Who has a dream about someone they had never met, then the next day see them out and about. It just wasn't logical. Things like this did not happen, especially not to Chuck Bass. He had the entire world at his feet, yet lately all he could think about was the gorgeous petite brunette with her brown doe eyes and perfectly sculpted red lips. He had been trying desperately to find out her name. He needed to see her, talk to her this time. Hell! He had even spent the entire past week ignoring his girlfriend. The last time he had seen her was at the party. He had been avoiding her at all costs. He would leave early for class and stay late to avoid running into her. He tried to busy himself with useless tasks, just to seem like he didn't have the time to talk to her. When really the only problem was his curiosity for the stunning beauty, he just needed time to figure out what was going on in his head. Make sure he wasn't going crazy before he could work things out with Sophia.

"Still avoiding Sophia I see," Dan laughed casually, walking up and clasping his friends shoulder, offering a tight squeeze.

"I'm not avoiding her," Chuck lied, "I've just been busy."

"Ah. The brunette in the white and red dress," he stated knowingly, releasing his hold and dropping his arm back to his side.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about," the brunette denied, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket. He placed it in his mouth as he offered one to his friend.

"No thanks man, I quit," Dan answered, turning away from his addiction.

"Yeah, well, it will kill ya," Chuck mumbled around the fag, as he fished into his pocket for a lighter.

"Anyways, you know exactly what I am talking about, the girl at the party? I haven't seen you with Sophia since. She must be quiet a girl to hold your attention for this long having never even shared two words with her," he continued walking along side his friend.

"I don't know man, just trying to clear my head you know?" he shrugged, deeply inhaling the nicotine from the smoke, praying for it to release any sort of endorphins'.

"Yeah I guess I know what you mean. You can't avoid her forever you know. I'm surprised she hasn't found you yet," Dan supplied, trying to understand the brunette's predicament. He couldn't wrap his head around it. The entire situation still seemed a little far fetched to him.

"I know, I know. I'm just not really looking forward too it. I mean I like her an all she is just a little too much for me. Sometimes I feel like I can't even function with out her breathing down my neck," he admitted.

"That my friend, is called having a girlfriend. Its not just Sophia, it's the female population in general." His friend chuckled, not really helping the situation at hand.

"If they are all like this then it's a wonder every man isn't single," he tones out flatly.

The sound of Chuck's ring tone interrupted the conversation. Checking the caller I.D. he sighs. Great.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled under his breath, "I have to take this, it's the third call today,"

"Its cool man, I have to get to world studies anyways. Ill catch you later," Dan excuses himself. With an apologetic glance back at his best friend, he takes his leave for class.

Sliding his phone open he pressed the retrieve call button before holding it up to his ear with the hand that was empty as he continued.

"Hello," Chuck drawled smoothly, taking a puff from his cigarette as he awaited a reply.

"Chuck Bass, why have you been screening my calls?" his girlfriend fumed into the phone.

He took his time to blow the smoke out from his lungs slowly before answering, "I haven't been screening your calls dear, I've just been a little busy that's all,"

"For a week? Busy doing what?" she practically screeched through the line.

"Catching up on school work, meeting with my father about future plans for the company, you know how it is," he informed her calmly. It was only a half lie, he did do these things. Just out of sheer boredom, not because it was an obligation.

"No! No I wouldn't know, because you don't feel the need to pick up the phone every once in a while and tell your girlfriend what is going on. I haven't seen you in a week! An effing week Chuck, what were you doing that whole time, huh?!" she yelled, catching something white and red in the corner of his eye he tuned her out. He wanted to get a better view of it, but when he turned his head to the right, there was nothing there. Frowning he tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"That will kill you, you know," an unfamiliar voice stated from behind him, repeating his earlier words. He turned around quickly, stopping in his tracks as he did so. The girl sat on a blanket in the grass near the stone path, under a tree, with her face in a book. Never looking up to see if he had noticed that she had even said anything. She was lying on her stomach towards the tree, propped on her elbows as she read the thick black leather bound pages. Her ankles were crossed at the heels and oddly enough, she was wearing the same dress white and red dress that she had worn to the party. Even stranger, it was the same dress from his dream. He froze, just staring at her as he dropped what was left of his burning cigarette to the ground.

"Not to mention last time I saw you, you weren't exactly pleasant with me. If you want to keep me, which I'm sure you do, then I suggest you make a little more of an effort in our relationship," Sophia continued ranting, oblivious to the fact that he had been distracted.

"I need to call you back," the words rushing from his mouth, his eyes locked with the figure on the blanket. He didn't dare look away; if he did she might just disappear.

"Don't you dare hang up this phone Charles!" she scolded.

"Fine, we'll talk, dinner at my place at eight. I've got to go," he said, napping his phone shut, his eyes never leaving her form.

He kept them trained on her as he walked forward the few steps to the blanket.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure meeting you," he let out smoothly, taking a seat beside her on the woven square, making sure not to get his clothes dirty. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Make sure she was really there and not a figure of his imagination, but again, she might not like being touched by someone she didn't know so her refrained.

She didn't respond, she didn't even glance in his direction. She just kept reading, whatever book she was interested in.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he tried again, trying to catch a glimpse at the title.

"I know who you are," she stated in a bored tone, turning the page as she sighed.

"And… what might your name be?" he asked cautiously, unsure of her mood.

She stopped reading to look up at something in the distance. She stays like that for a few moments, as if someone is watching her, before she finally turned to address him.

"I should go," she decided, closing her book. She sat it down on the blanket before standing up and brushing imaginary dirty of her already immaculate dress. That really should be dirty by now. He stood up to help her fold up her blanket.

"It was nice to meet you Chuck," she told him excepting the folded material into her arms, his arm brushing hers slightly. She skimmed the park with her eyes for something before she turned and walked away.

She was real; he had never been so affected by just a touch. It was like someone had held a hot lighter to his skin and held it there. He watched her retreat in awe, until her realized he was still holding something heavy in his right hand. Looking down to figure out what it would be, he realized it was the book she had been reading.

"Wait you forgot your book!" he yelled, looking up to where she had been walking just moments before. She wasn't there. He looked around the park to see where she could have gone. There was nothing. She was gone, again.

"You didn't even tell me your name," he whispered to himself as he stood in place.

Turning the book over in his hands to inspect it, he noticed it didn't have a title. It was just a plain black leather book. Flipping through the pages he realized something. They were all blank. The week just kept getting weirder and weirder. Closing the book, he opened up to the back of the front cover. There in tiny gold print read:

The diary of Blair Cornelia Waldorf

Tracing the delicate letters with his finger, he stared at it, as if it would soon dissipate as well.

"Blair," he breathed, cracking a half smile at the thought of her name finally being revealed to him, "Her name is Blair."

Standing behind a near by tree the brunette smirked to herself. She was finally getting his attention.


	4. case of wishful thinking

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know i promised an update but as usual life got in the way. I was suffering from writers block, i had no inspiration, then we had a death, and things are crazy now. all 6 of my story's are at a stand still. yes i have 3 unpublished. the ironic thing is they are all stuck at the part where a sex scene goes. I haven't decided how i want to write them yet... soo idea's maybe? a little inspiration? lol hopefully i will get out of this funk soon enough.**

**thank you as always for the amazing reviews! lol keep em coming.**

**this is what Sophie looks like, remove spaces..**

**Sophia Marie Hamilton**

http : / / tiny pic . com / view. php ? pic= 25sn 75s&s =5

**It doesnt work? message me.**

**anyways, i want to dedicate this chapter to GuardianIzz.... she'll know what i'm talking about lol. **

* * *

Chuck rushed into his penthouse, removing his jacket hastily as he threw his keys and wallet on the bar. Slowing his movements slightly he laid the delicate diary next to them. Careful not to rip or damage the book as he quickly headed for the shower, shedding his clothes along the way. He had forty-five minutes to get ready for dinner with Sophia. He still didn't know what to do about her. Obviously he needed her for his reputation, so he would have to spend the night lying and making up for lost time. However, unlike his usual self, he wasn't even sure he wanted to sleep with her at the moment. That was a huge deal to him, never in his life had he ever _not_ been in the mood for sex.

He had made a break through today. He had learned his brunette goddess's name, even held a short conversation with her. He could already tell she was feisty. She had a layer of fire behind her dark eyes that he had never witnessed in women. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that he was Chuck Bass! Most girls fawned over him, hung on his every word and never dared to question him or his actions. But this girl, the woman who had stole his attention with a mere glance and taken his breath with a single touch, she was something different. She wasn't the least bit interested in him, nor was she afraid to go toe to toe with him. For some reason, he couldn't help but admire her for it.

Turning the shower on he quickly he removed his boxers, stepping directly under the faucet. He closed his eyes as the steaming hot water hit him, beads of water rolling down the front of his face. He brought his hand up to wipe away the excess water, grunting in pleasure when he felt the hotness trickle down the tense muscles of his back. He relinquished his problems as he let the water wash over him, calmness claiming him, if only for a few minutes. Reluctantly with reality rushing back, he opened his eyes and reached for his two in one shampoo. Squirting the appropriate amount in one hand, he closed the bottle, setting it back down before rubbing his hands together bring it up to his head.

Once he had his hair washed he grabbed his axe scrub and Burberry body wash, pouring some of the gel onto the scrub, he rubbed his hand over it until it turned into suds. Lazily, he ran it across his skin, lathering every inch of his body before letting the water wash it off of him and down the drain. Shutting the water off, he shoved his hand out to grab the fluffy blue and black towel that lay right on the other side. Wiping his face, then his hair, he stepped out, slinging the material to hang loosely around his waist, beads of water forming on the ends of his hair, as he proceeded on with his daily rituals.

He wiped away the steam from the shower off of his mirror with his arm, starring at himself in the process. Forcing a tight smile at the figure staring back at him, dropping it quickly as he opened the mirror to retrieve his shaving kit, tooth brush, and tooth paste.

After he had successfully shaved and brushed his teeth, he sprayed a few squirts of his Armani code Cologne down his chest. Checking his still bare, aside from the material gathered around his waist, appearance in the mirror one last time, he let out a deep breath before flicking the light off and walking into his room to pick out acceptable attire.

Twenty minutes and a phone call to room service later, he was ready. He didn't know what to expect once she got there so he decided to go all out. He had chosen a white pair of slacks accompanied by a pink and yellow button down. He put on a green v-neck sweater over the collared shirt, making his hazel eyes stand out, and completed the outfit with a pair of yellow slip-on vans that Sophia had bought him for their one month.

She would be furious, that was a given, he just didn't know what it would take to make her forgive him this time. He double checked the place setting as a knock sounded through the room. Here goes nothing, he thought, rolling his eyes as he headed for the door. His eyes flicked over to the forgotten diary on the bar top. Shit! He rushed to it as fast as he could, sliding it into a near by cabinet as a second, noticeably louder knock ran out.

"Coming!" he yelled, giving the room a quick once over while adjusting the collar of his shirt. When he was pleased with the fact that nothing was out of place, he walked back to the door, pausing briefly to take a deep breath before answering the door lazily, smirk intact. His eyes roaming over her slim figure, she had decided on wearing a pair on skinny jeans, a purple button down silk blouse and a pair of purple and black Jimmy Choo's. She had on very little make-up and had left her hair down in blonde curly locks. Her nude lips were pursed as she stared at him. Seeing her hair, he felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. He wished it were darker, that she was shorter, had more curves, wore bright red Dolce and Gabbana lip cream on her perfect pouting lips, and dressed a cream and red knee length gown. He shook his head to bring himself back to what needed to be done, he could think about _Blair _later.

"Sophia," Chuck drawled, leaning to place a light kiss on her cheek. Only to have her shove her hand in his face before it connected with her skin as she showed herself in.

_Great_.

Surveying the room skeptically, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, masking his face with a smirk as he followed behind his girlfriend.

She holding her hands together, she placed them in her lap, looking at him expectantly.

"Sophie…" he let out slowly, using her nickname in his best persuasion voice to his advantage as he leaned closer to cub her face in his hand.

"Don't Sophie me Chuck. We need to talk," she deadpanned, placing her hand over his to pull it from her face and into her lap. She entwined her fingers with his as she stared down at were they rested, "I really care about you, and I love being with you, but if you can't make an effort in our relationship then I don't think we are going to work."

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't had time for you this past week. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I'm trying to make up for it now," he spoke softly, raising his free hand to gently turn her face towards him. He was panicking, not that she could tell by his masked face of indifference. It's not that he wanted to be with her, he had to, otherwise he would lose everything he had worked so hard for with his father. She couldn't leave, he wouldn't let her. He had to fix this.

Her piercing blue eyes softened for a moment as she considered his words. They hardened a second later as she looked away from him again to focus on their joint hands.

"I don't know if I can handle being your girlfriend," she said seriously, her mouth set in a frown.

"Why not?" he questioned, slightly hurt by her rejection, he was use to being on the other end of the stick.

"Do you know how hard it is being the girlfriend to Chuck Bass? I never know what you are doing or whom for that matter. You never tell me anything. Every girl in school thinks I'm a joke, they all laugh at me. I hate the fact that I can't walk into a class without people pointing, or staring at me. It's humiliating," she informed him in a huff.

He put his hard around her, pulling her thin frame against him as he drew her lips into a heated kiss. After a moment he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes.

"Don't let what those girls say about you get to you. They are jealous that you have what they all want. Pay them no attention," he comforted, rubbing small circles on her back to sooth away her worries, "I haven't been with any girl since we got together. You're the only girl I have eyes for. I really want to try and make _us_ work."

"Promise?" she breathed, her lips inches away from his, as she looked into his eyes hopefully.

"I promise," he lied, forming a small fake smile in reassurance as he tried to black the mental image of the gorgeous brunette from his mind.

"You have one chance Chuck, to prove to me that you really want to be with me. If not, I don't want to waste my time trying," she reasoned, her tone much softer than before.

To prove his point he pulled her into another kiss, cringing inwardly for a moment, what the hell was wrong with him? He had never cringed at a woman before, sex was sex, it didn't matter who it was. Feeling her tiny hands pull his sweater out from where it was tucked into his pants, he grasped her hand to stop her, breaking the kiss. Her large eyes clouded with confusion as she tried to figure out why he had stopped her advances.

"Dinner first, I worked too hard to let it go to waste," he smirked in a form of an explanation, pulling away from her he stood up and extended his hand out to her.

Frowning that he had interrupted the moment for something as unimportant as eating she reluctantly obliged taking his hand, she let him drag her to the table that he had set up. He did put an effort into tonight; she might as well go along with what he had planned.

A smile over came her features as she took in the setting. Chuck had had a table set up right in front of his balcony window, giving them a clear view of the city sky line. He had had her favorite prepared for her. A selection of fresh seafood, a bottle of champagne, and a single candle sat at the table. He pulled out her chair for her to sit down, claiming that he would be right back. A few seconds later the lights dimmed, making the flame dance wildly in contrast to the white table cloth. He reappeared taking a seat across form her as she smiled at him lovingly.

That was way too easy. A lot easier that he had anticipated. He didn't want her, but he was stuck, offering a half smirk he raised his glace to her.

They ate in silence, 'enjoying' each other's company as Chuck's mind drifted between earlier that day and the present. He couldn't help but be disappointed, he would much rather have dinner with Blair. At least she would argue with him, laugh maybe, anything other than just sit there in silence.

Once he was done he pushed his plate away, he was ready to call it a night and walk Sophia to the door. Wiping his mouth he stood up, his girlfriend mimicking his actions as she walked toward him. He opened his mouth to announce the fact that he was retiring for the night he was cut off by her lips pulling him into a deep kiss as she backed in towards his bed. He let out an audible groan of frustration into her mouth sending her the wrong idea as she hastily tugged his sweater over his head. He decided to give in and began unbuttoning her blouse. Once it was free he pushed it off of her shoulders, faintly hearing the soft material hit the wooden floors as he helped her in the direction of the large fluffy surface. whether or not he was in the mood to have sex with his girlfriend or not, it was still sex and he was still Chuck Bass.


	5. overlooked discoveries

**A/N: Okay. i went ahead and added the second part of this... since the last scene was small and uneventful but necessary. :) hope you like it R&R. **

**remove the spaces....**

**Josephine Delia Blackwell**

http : / / daemons movies . com / wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 08/ good_guy_alexis1 . jpg

http : / / cdn . sheknows . com / celebsalon/ 2008/ 03- alexis- bledel- ponytail- hairstyle- showest . jpg

**Grayson Miguel Montgomery **

http : / / static . the hollywood gossip . com / images/ gallery/ a-male-model . jpg

**if the links don't work, message me and ill send them to you :)**

* * *

It was a light out, he was standing in the middle of a field, heavy fog surrounding him. He could barley make out the objects in front of him as he looked around cautiously. It was a little too warm out for his current state of dress, much too warm for New York. What the hell was going on?

That's when he heard it. A loud giggle rang through the thick air; the sound was a melody to his untrained ears. He searched around to find the creature that it belonged to. He had an idea of who it might be, but he was starting to think that she was way more than just a normal human being. The bubbly giggling continued as he instinctively followed the direction of which it had come. The air cleared slightly making it easier to see what was in front of him. He pushed forward, noticing the silhouette of a woman, he quickened his pace. It was her; she was wearing a lilac colored dress, much more conservative than the last. She was seated on a rock in the middle of the field, smiling in contentment. He had never seen her look so happy. She was giggling at something in the distance as she tucked a perfect curl behind her ear. He wanted to go to her, reach out and feel the electricity course through his body again. Willing his feet to move, he inched towards her. Stopping a few feet short, he took a deep breath. This was it, he was finally going to have what he had been searching for. Her.

Right when he worked up the courage to continue his advance on Blair, two arms embraced her from behind, causing her to scream out in delight. Turning her face towards the unknown man she kissed along his jaw line chuckling and squirming in between each one as he tickled her. He smiled widely at the brunette, returning the favor by kissing her nose in a playful way. Pulling her up from the rock, he faced her, pushing fallen hair out of her face as he leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head gently against his chest as she looked directly into Chuck's eyes. A small smirk playing at the corner of her lips, her gaze intensified as she stared past his onyx orbs and straight into his soul.

His eyes shot open, revealing the same, yet slightly different, hazel orbs. He took in a deep breath as he tried to slow down his panting. His dream was so vivid, so life like that he hadn't noticed he was asleep.

Peeling the blanket off his sweaty naked form, he carefully climbed out of the bed, not wanting to wake his oh-so-amazing girlfriend, grabbed his robe and headed straight for the bar. Ironically enough, not to get drunk, he needed something a lot stronger than alcohol at the moment. He needed answers and if he were going to get any, he would have to search her diary. There had to be something. It's not like she would randomly carry a blank book around, pretending to read it.

Opening the cabinet, he pulled the back leather book from hits hiding spot. He glanced nervously toward the motionless bare body in the bed before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it behind him he flicked on the switch and hopped up to sit on the counter. He shifted a few times to make sure he was completely comfortable before he began. Opening the book slowly, he stared at her name, a soft smile forming on his swollen sleep induced lips. He flipped the book over, leaving it open as he shook it slightly, two square pieces of paper falling into his lap as he did so.

Scrunching his brows in confusion, he laid the book beside him in abandonment as he went for the new pieces of information that he didn't know he held. Flipping the first one over, he immediately knew that it wasn't a piece of paper with writing on it. It was a picture. Not just any picture, it was one of Blair Waldorf. She was standing in between two other girls, a blonde and a brunette. While both girls were very beautiful, he felt they paled in comparison. Her dark perfect curls and intense gaze held him captivated for a moment. Her beauty was unbelievable, even in a photo she could steal all of the attention. She looked so happy. The three girls were hugging in front of the camera with huge smiles plastered on their faces. It looked like they were headed to an event or something of that nature, or at least that's what he assumed judging by their expensive taste of attire for that day. He smiled warmly to himself as he flipped the photo over to read the description.

(left to right)

Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, & Josephine Blackwell

August 22, 2006

Laying the picture face up on top of the diary, he picked up the second. His eyes went wide as they took in the picture in front of him. It had been taken the same day as the other one, he was sure. She was wearing the same garnet gown and smiling at the photographer just like before. The only thing different in this picture, were the two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. It was the same guy from his dream. He turned it over quickly to put a name to the unknown man. Her boyfriend no doubt, he thought bitterly. He had a girlfriend. He didn't understand why he cared so much if she was taken or not. Hell! He didn't even know why her cared about her at all. There was just something that drawls him to her. Like a moth being drawn to a flame. He was hopeless.

Blair Waldorf & Grayson Montgomery

August 22, 2006.

Returning it to the side of the happy couple after committing the man's name to memory, he studied it closely. What was August 22, 2006? Why was this date so important to her?

He couldn't ask her when he returned the book. She would know he went through it. Bt damn it, he needed to know. He couldn't tell you why he needed to know. He just knew it was imperative that he did.

Laying the picture face down on the counter, he moved the other photo and picked the diary back up, hoping for any more information that might help him in his quest to learn about the mystery with the chocolate locks and intense gaze.

Turning past the first blank page, something caught his eye. It was an entry! How could he have missed that?! Finally! Some answers. Pulling it farther apart, he began to read her perfectly scripted and writing.

_To whom it may concern._

_This is for my eyes and my eyes only. If you are indeed not me, then this isn't for you and you should not be reading it, mind your own damn business. I don't really see the point in this, but my best friend Serena insists that I jot down my thoughts and feeling to help alleviate the 'problem' as they are now calling it. What the hell ever. They are all know-it-all nosey bastards if you ask me. I am perfectly fine all I need is for them to leave me the hell alone. I do not need their help. I am a Waldorf for fucks sakes. Do not sympathize with me; I do not need your pity. I am perfectly capable of dealing with this alone. It's not even that big of a deal. When did everybody get so damn emotional all the time? Seriously, look, the truth is, although I love my life in the spot light, I hate the fact that I can't do anything without being on watch twenty four effing seven. It's like everyone is judging me and I can't do anything about it, besides let them talk. It's okay though. Yeah sometimes the pressure gets to me and I have to find alternate ways to make myself better, but hey, they are the ones that are going to pay the consequences' in the end. I will destroy each and every one of them with my bare hands. Socially of course, I would never actually destroy them, it's too much work and I don't like to get my hands dirty. Then again I could always hire someone to do it for me._

_Anyways back to the story. Serena is annoying the hell out of me as of the late. All she does is watch over me and constantly pressure me about my rapid weight loss and her fear over my life. I understand her concern and love her whole heartily for it. Josie's just as bad, it's like they gang up on me. I want to scream. There is a point when, enough is enough, I need to put my foot down and make them stop. Grayson is the only one that isn't aware of what's going on. I like being around him. He makes me feel remotely normal. As normal as a sixteen year old girl can be I suppose. Anyway, I should head out. I have this daily blog they are making me fill out as well. Until next time, should there be one, which I doubt._

_August, 23, 2006_

_B.W._

"What the fuck?" he muttered into the silent room, that was no help at all. if anything it just made things worse. The more he figured out, the less he knew. He flipped through the rest of the pages to see if he had missed anything else after rereading her writing a few times, trying to fully understand the meaning behind her words. There was nothing. 2006? It just didn't make since why carry around something that was four years old.

He jumped, startled from the loud knock on the bathroom door. Hurried, he shoved the pictures back into the book and hide it underneath a stack of towels in a near by cabinet.

"Chuck?" his girlfriend called tiredly.

"Yes baby?" he asked innocently heading for the door.

"What are you doing in there, come back to bed," she whined. He could feel her pouting through the door, he rolled his eyes at her before opening the door between them.

"I was just getting some asprine, had a headache, couldn't sleep," he explained, showing the two tablets in his hand as proof.

"Let me get you a glass of water," she cooed, rubbing her hand across his face to check for a fever.

Yes, annoying indeed.


	6. AN

**Okay. So it's been a while. I have tried everything to get over this batch of writers block. I am in no means discontinuing my work. There will be an update on all of my stories. Every since the show took a dip, nothing seems to inspire me. I was hoping that maybe you lot had some suggestions. Even some suggestions on where you want the story to go or something you would like to see happen. I am currently out of a muse. I figure what better way then ask my readers what they want. I mostly know whats going to happen, I just cant seem to transfer it into words. I have rewritten the upcoming to AWTH four times and i'm still not happy enough with it to post. Someone please inspire me to do, well at this point anything at all. I am so ready to update these stories that I love so much. Im sorry it has taken this long, I really thought I could overcome it myself. Maybe you lot con help me? I love you guys and look forward to hearing what you have to say. This will be the only A/N i post like this. If i wasn't desperate I wouldn't have come to this. I am posting this on all stories so Im sorry if i got your hopes up into thinking it was an update. Please help me, so i can get on with it and give you all what you love. :) **

**-Amp **


End file.
